


Mattresses One-Shot

by PoppyCartinelli



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They go shopping. They are cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mattresses One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> V short, v cute, v much love these two.

“Ooooh, Peggy, how about this one! It's so soft!”  


Peggy walked over to, what seemed like, the 500th show bed, laid down, and was subsequently absorbed into the mattress. Peggy found out very quickly that Angie liked to lay on clouds at night. Peggy, on the other hand, very much enjoyed knowing something firm was beneath her.  


“You are quite astute, this mattress is very soft.” Peggy grappled with the side of the bed, attempting in vain to pull herself from an untimely and marshmallow-y death.  


Who knew that mattress shopping would be the death of the Director of Shield?  


“You don't like it,” Angie stated with The Pout beginning to form on her lips.  


Peggy worked frantically to keep The Pout from pulling her into another heated make-out session in a public area (no the last one was not bad, just unexpected). “I like it! My body, the traitor that it is, does not!”  


The Pout began its true manifestation and Peggy realized with mild horror that they were going to have sex in a mattress shop and began to-  


“Excuse me misses, but we do have mattresses with singly-adjustable sides.” The sales man, boy really Peggy corrected, stood with his hands clasped and looking a bit more than a bit haggard.  


The Pout disappeared from whence it came and Angie smiled at the boy, “That would be great thanks!” She took Peggy by the hand and, while Peggy was still in a The Pout induced haze, claimed an adequate mattress.  


Peggy didn’t fully comprehend this until she was strapping said mattress to the top of their car. She vaguely remembered laying on it and only hoped she didn't just agree to whatever Angie'd asked because of her day dreaming.  


Angie leaned over from the driver's seat and purred, “Y'know, we should probably take it for a spin when we get home, if ya catch my drift.”  


Later, Peggy lay staring at the ceiling, laying on her, luckily, very comfortable mattress and recounted the day. She hadn't jumped Angie in the mattress store, they had gotten a nice mattress they both liked, and 

Angie had jumped her when they'd gotten home. She glanced down at Angie completely ignoring her ridiculously soft side of the bed in favor of sprawling across Peggy's body and ran a hand through her curls.  


Peggy smiled, a very successful day indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, have a gay day <3


End file.
